Summer Sand
by Pearl of the Dark Age
Summary: Warshipping on the beach! A one shot to celebrate the wonderful season of summer! Warning: shonen ai


**Summer Sand**

A one-shot by _Pearl of the Dark Age_

June 5, 2006

(Why? Because I'm a cornball.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Who brings a laptop to the beach?" Mokuba demanded. He stood his tallest, clad in teal, Hawaiian-print swim trunks with his hands upon his hips, staring at his impassive older brother.

"Obviously, I do," Seto replied calmly, ignoring his younger brother's protests. He sat in a low, fold up chair; his legs stretched out before him as his portable computer rested in his lap. The colorful beach umbrella whirled in the breeze overhead, and Mokuba's feet were beginning to burn in the hot sand.

He moved under the shade onto the large blanket. "Why are you wearing only a swimsuit when you're not going to go in the water, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked persistently.

Seto glanced at the dark blue swimming trunks he wore. "What are you talking about?" he teased. "I have on sunglasses and a watch, too," he said, indicating each item. He resumed typing away on whatever it was he was working.

Mokuba sighed. "Can I have money for ice cream?" he asked. Seto nodded, and he dove for the bag beside his brother, fishing out his wallet. He pulled out a 2000 yen. "I'll be back soon."

There was a noncommittal _hmm_ from Seto. Mokuba skipped off to the boardwalk alongside the beach to an ice cream parlor. He bought himself a double scoop mint ice cream, licking it happily, walked back to the sandy beach. The sun shone brightly, melting his frozen dairy treat faster than he could consume it. Dripping dessert ran down his hands to his elbows, and he lifted his arm to try and lick it off.

He made his way along the beach towards the far off jetty, wading through the wet sand as the waves tickled his feet. He had finished one scoop and glanced behind him to see how far from his nii-sama he had strayed. He recognized the colorful umbrella in the distance and the small speck in the shade that was the CEO. He turned around to return to Nii-sama, finishing his ice cream as he went.

Before he had taken ten steps, his second scoop had fallen off into the wet sand as he had tried to lick his elbow again. "Oh no!" he cried loudly. A big, salty wave washed over it, eroding it to a small blob. He stared at his ice cream helplessly.

"Would you like me to buy you another one, kid?" a kind voice behind him asked.

He turned around to receive a shock. "Amelda!"

The redhead was shocked, too! "Mokuba!" They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Amelda recovered first. "Well? Do you want another ice cream or not?" he inquired. "I've never seen anyone try eating ice cream by licking their elbows. Each to his own, I suppose."

Mokuba laughed. "Thank you! I'll be happy to have another one!" They strode to the ice cream parlor that the young Kaiba had previously been. Amelda treated himself and Mokuba to one scoop each. The raven haired teen thanked the redhead again, and they proceeded in the direction of the beach umbrella.

"Where's your brother?" Amelda asked, who had not seen Seto yet.

"He's straight ahead," Mokuba answered, pointing.

"He actually came to the beach?" Amelda queried, impressed.

"Yeah, but he's working," Mokuba elaborated. "He brought his laptop with him. He's dressed for the beach, but I don't know why. Maybe because it's hot out." Mokuba shrugged. "It's kind of boring just playing in the ocean and sand by myself. Will you play with me?"

"Sure," Amelda agreed, grinning. "But I'm going to need more suntan lotion, though. I burn easily, but I forgot to bring some with me."

"We have some!" Mokuba said joyfully. "Come on!" And he ran off, shoving the rest of the ice cream down his mouth as he went. He reached the beach umbrella and his reposed brother with an ice cream headache.

"Yes?" Seto inquired, glancing up as sand was kicked onto the blanket.

Mokuba chewed his ice cream cone, screwing up his face in consternation. He swallowed, making a mental note never to eat an ice cream in one bite again. "Nii-sama," he breathed. "Can Amelda use the suntan lotion?"

Seto removed his sunglasses to examine his brother better. "Did I hear you right?" he questioned with a note of bewilderment.

"He's right here!" Mokuba said, pointing. He turned to see that the redhead was still ambling his way towards them, but still at a considerable distance. "Come on!" Mokuba yelled at the top of his lungs.

Amelda waved, clearly indicating that he did things at his own pace. Seto twisted around in his chair to see. "I don't believe it," he said slowly. He faced his brother again. "What the hell is going on?"

"Amelda is going to play with me," Mokuba explained. "He bought me another ice cream after the first one fell in the sand."

"He's going to play with you?" Seto queried. "He must be bored." He put his sunglasses back on and returned his attention to his laptop.

Mokuba stared at his brother, incredulous that anyone could be so indifferent. Amelda was still out of earshot, but Mokuba leaned in towards Seto anyway. "Don't you care, Nii-sama? Your former enemy is going to play with your younger brother while you work?" he needled.

"I can see right through your transparent plan, Mokuba," Seto replied smugly. "If you think this mind game will work with me, you're mistaken. I have work to do. I only came to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't drown or something."

"That's kind of hard to do if you're eyes are glued to that thing," Amelda said as he approached.

Seto's face twitched. Annoyed, he almost replied, 'Well, at least my brother's still alive,' but thought better of it. He settled for a superior smirk, instead. He tried to concentrate, but was distracted by the unusual image off screen. Mokuba had ushered the redhead to sit on the blanket, while he attempted to rub on an excessive amount of sun block. Amelda kept glancing over to Seto, smiling in a self-satisfied way, and licking his ice cream slowly. Seto had enough. "Mokuba, you're using too much," he said critically.

Mokuba threw the tube of suntan lotion down in irritation. "Well, help me then!" he exclaimed. Amelda's eyes widened as Seto closed his laptop and moved to sit behind him. Mokuba backed away, watching his brother somehow make the excess lotion rub into Amelda's skin. "I'm going to go wash my hands," Mokuba said, looking down at them. "They're all oily now!" And he ran off without an answer.

"Is he always so energetic?" Amelda asked mildly as Seto tried to move the excess lotion onto his shoulders and chest. He finished the last bit of his cone.

"Yes," Seto muttered. "But it can be annoying sometimes." He mumbled under his breath about the overdose of sun block. "There's too much here for your back; you're going to have to spread it around a bit."

"You mean you are going to have to spread it around," Amelda returned, a mischievous smile adorning his delighted expression. He twisted his torso around, making eye contact with a glowering CEO. "Come on! You're doing such a wonderful job!"

"I can't believe that you're actually enjoying this," Seto said flatly. "Do you derive some perverted pleasure out of making me rub suntan lotion on you?"

_Yes_, Amelda thought, _you're surprisingly naïve_. He winked at Seto but did not say anything. Seto figured he might as well finish what he started. Amelda leaned back into him, allowing easier access to his chest. Seto's fingers felt wonderful, almost as if he was enjoying it, too.

Amelda's natural scent mingled with the lotion made Seto feel slightly dizzy. He slowed down, taking more time to feel out the perfected muscles and soft skin. A warm breeze washed over them under the cool shade. Some strands of red hair blew into Seto's mouth. He felt heat rising in him that had nothing to do with the blazing sun overhead.

Mokuba returned, kicking sand everywhere. "What's taking so long?" he demanded. He was taken aback by two pairs of cold eyes glaring at him.

"Why don't you go play in the waves?" Amelda suggested. "I'll join you once I'm ready."

"Okay!" Mokuba agreed happily, blissfully unaware of what was transpiring before him. He ran off towards the ocean, diving into the surf with gusto.

"I hope that degree of energy is genetic, Kaiba," Amelda commented. The brunette smiled to himself in reply behind the redhead. His fingers explored each little crevice and ripple of Amelda's toned torso. The suntan lotion was rubbed in completely now, but Seto did not stop, pretending there was some left on Amelda's shoulders.

He loved the way the redhead's hair smelled and tasted. He was feeling bold enough to find out what his skin tasted like, too. His tongue caressed the side of Amelda's neck just below the hairline. Amelda could feel an accompanying tingle of pleasure cascade up his spine and filling his brain. He was slightly surprised by the behavior; it was unexpected. But, being as horny as he was, he was not one to miss an advantageous opportunity. He twisted his head towards the brunette and offered his open mouth. Seto took it without question.

Amelda found himself pinned between blanket and Seto. Their tongues tied together, exploring their mouths without a care for passing beach-goers. Mokuba played in the surf for half an hour before the sensation that time had passed sunk in. He stumbled out of the tide to look up at the beach umbrella. The shape of the silhouette underneath confused him, and he moved closer for a better look.

He stared at the pair of them entwined upon the blanket in disbelief. He sighed. _The world's unfair_, he thought. _Amelda was supposed to be spending time with me!_ _Now what do I do? _In the end, he decided to leave them to their own devices, hoping a passing tabloid journalist would cure them of their public display of desire. He returned to the waves, built sandcastles, and accidentally swallowed so much sea water that he was not hungry by the time the sun was setting.

Just after the sun had set, Seto came over to tell him it was time to go. "Where's Amelda?" Mokuba asked.

"He just left," Seto informed him. "Don't worry; we'll be seeing him around. I think I'll be coming to the beach more often, now. But I won't be bringing my laptop."

The End

"Summer Sand" is a song by _Dawn_.


End file.
